The Corruption from Pain
by ImaginativeNightmare
Summary: Time is after summer after sixth year and during the school year of seventh year. Harry has definitely changed. Rated T for language, violence, and somewhat mature romance. Currently in progress.


**Disclaimer::** I'm not J.K. Rowling. Pretty easy to tell. A'duh.

**Author's Note::** I do not take credit for the idea of the plot. The idea initially came from my friends on another website that I roleplay with. They came up with the plot, I merely formed it into a story and not just a really fun RP. I stake a claim the non-book characters that come into the story, those of my own creation. Therefore, do not steal them. Thank you. And yes, Harry winds up with a girl in this. She's of my own creation, but I'm almost completely positive that she's no Mary-Sue. Please review, and if you like what you see, say so. I hate when I get all terrible reviews and people who like it keep quiet.

* * *

The bedroom Harry Potter slept in wasn't his normal bedroom at Number 4, Privet Drive, the residence of his only living relatives, the Dursleys. Harry hadn't been back there in weeks. Upon reaching the age of 17, his Uncle Vernon had thrown him and his stuff unceremoniously out the door, dusting off his hands as he yelled, "Goodbye, and good riddance!" Harry hadn't done anything wrong this time around, but he believed his Uncle Vernon had been counting down the days since Harry had first been dropped on his doorstep.

The bedroom Harry slept fitfully in was much more luxurious than any of the bedrooms in the Dursley's house. The bed was large and plush, very similar to the beds at Hogwarts, and the room itself was large with rich, antique furnishings. The table next to the bed held Harry's glasses, wand, moneybag with some wizard coins in it, and a couple of other various items.

Harry rolled around in his sleep, murmuring to himself frantically. He threw the covers toward his waist, rolled over, and grabbed the sheets back up to his face a number of times. "No, no," he kept whispering. "No, stop." He moaned softly, rolling into a little ball before straightening out like a board. In his mind's eye, Harry saw Dumbledore on the ground, pleading, while Severus Snape, one of his teachers, stood over the Headmaster, a look of disgust on his face. "No," Harry murmured. Snape screamed two words that pierced Harry's heart.

In the dream, Harry could feel himself screaming until his throat was raw and bloody. And as he awoke, Harry felt that his dream was partly reality. Or even worse, that it was completely real. The thought had haunted his dreams since the night the Headmaster had been killed. Harry grabbed his glass and shoved them on his sweaty nose, trying to clear his head. "Damn," he said to himself, rubbing his neck as if that would soothe his throat. "Damn."

Harry stood, testing his stability, and walked to the door where, upon opening it, he was startled to see his best friend standing in the doorway, looking sheepish at the fact he heard Harry's yelling. "Sorry to disturb you," he said.

"Not a problem. I'm the one that woke you with my screaming. I had a nightmare, sorry," Harry replied, wiping his sweaty forehead with his hand. "I hate those damn nightmares. They keep getting to me. I've done everything to make them go away. Everything. And nothing is working." Harry sighed and turned to collapse on the bed. His friend trailed behind him.

"Things will get better in time. You're just not used to the change in how you're supposed to think. Maybe it was a bad decision to do it so soon. You probably should've waited until you were absolutely sure," his friend said helpfully, sitting on the bed next to Harry.

"No, I think the problem is that I didn't do it sooner. It just bothers me that the dreams should be gone by now. I mean, I've altered the very way I look at the world, and for what? A damn nightmare in a mansion the size of Walt Disney World!" Harry said in frustration.

His friend looked confused. "What's Walt Disney World?" he asked.

"Nevermind," Harry said grumpily. "I just wish the dreams would leave me alone. Do you think he could do anything about them?"

His friend shrugged. "Probably could do a spell that would block them, if you'd like. He would probably think that it's brainwash, though, and he would rather all of his followers be clear-headed so that they're really loyal and not just brainless apes," he said logically.

Harry nodded, walking toward the door of the bedroom. "Well, I'm going to head back to bed, so you should be getting some sleep too," he said. "We go back to Hogwarts in two days, so we need to be ready to show the world the new me." His friend nodded, rising and walking out of the room.

As he reached the doorway, however, his friend stopped and turned around. "Night, Harry," he said with a small smile.

"Night, Draco," Harry replied, closing the door.

* * *

**Author's Note… again::** Hehe, the ending it supposed to confuse you. I'm sure by mentioning that Draco is Harry's new best friend, most people can guess what the plot is, but if you can't, everything will be fully explained in the next chapter, so no worries. Now, be sure to review, I love reviews. And it takes me awhile to write new things due to school, homework, my boyfriend, my friends, and my constant plotting to rule the world, so it may be awhile before I'm able to update. Just be patient, and if you're having a really hard time with withdrawals, be sure to message me, and I'll try to force my brain out of its writer's block. Thanks! - 


End file.
